


Floral

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Character, Double Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Flowers, Gotham City - Freeform, Love at First Sight, Past Brainwashing, Plants, Recovery, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "Jeremiah Valeska…" Ivy breathes his name like a curse, sneering. “You can do better,” she tells Ecco, stroking her hand benevolently over the side of Ecco’s mottled, harlequin-painted face.





	Floral

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like to see this series end with hints of these two getting together BUT I'M NOT HANGING ONTO HOPE! CLAPS! I wanted my own Harlivy twist to create so here we go! Hope everybody likes it! Any comments/thoughts would be very very nice and welcomed with me sobbing in joy asdfkjng

 

006\. Floral

*

Mister J gave her orders. And orders are _orders_.

Ecco's chainsaw revs up, as she marches into the greenhouse with long strides, her head lifting. It's located on the outskirts of the Dark Zone.

No man who ventured here came _back_.

A woman cloaked in budding, emerald leaves and roses, rich red and fully bloomed, lowers from the ceiling. Her vines untwisting and dilating, providing Ivy with the necessary steps down. Ecco hesitates immediately, her foggy, bullet-riddled head clamoring along with the chainsaw's metallic grating.

"Put it down or your corpse will be feeding my darlings."

Ivy's thumb presses faintly over Ecco's bottom lip.

Yellow oleander and thimbleweed. Belladonna, scented like dirt and sweet, light rainwater, courses through her veins. "Alright," Ecco murmurs, tilting her head curiously, dropping what she has and never flinching as the living, foul plants snake out, crushing her weapon within a matter of seconds.

" _Jeremiah Valesk_ a…" Ivy breathes his name like a curse, sneering. "You can do better," she tells Ecco, stroking her hand benevolently over the side of Ecco's mottled, harlequin-painted face.

The deeper she inhales Ivy's pure, brisk greenhouse fragrance, the _clearer_ Ecco's mind feels.

"Is that an offer, Red?"

*

 


End file.
